guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defender of Ascalon
Legendary Defender of Ascalon is a title that you can display for prestige. It is awarded per character for reaching level 20 in Pre-Searing Ascalon. This title is meant as an incentive and reward for "perma-pre" characters, however, you keep the title if you leave pre-searing. Defender of Ascalon title track You will earn the "Legendary Defender of Ascalon" title if you reach level 20 prior to the Searing. Note: Progress for this title is not shown until the character reaches level 12. Guide Due to the fact that you do not gain XP from killing foes that are more than 6 levels lower than yourself, and the fact that the highest level foes in pre-searing are level 10, the only way to climb higher than level 16 is by completing quests with an XP reward, and by so-called "death leveling": *You may start any and all quests (especially to unlock skills given upfront or in the process of the quest), and you may even complete the quest, but do not claim the reward yet until you reach at least level 16, preferrably level 19. The only exceptions are mandatory primary quests. **Note: A quest that has been completed is marked as "complete" in the quest log, but it will not be removed from the quest log until you claim the reward. **Note: Some quests cannot be completed without claiming the reward. Such quests should be abandoned and postponed, especially if quest items occupy a valuable slot in the inventory. **Note: It is advantagous to wait until 19 because you gain more XP from death levelling if your own level is low. *Fight your way to level 16 solely by killing monsters: **Most foes in pre-searing are level 3 or less. You may climb quite fast by killing level 3 foes, for example Black Bears, Blood Sworn Bandits and Ice Elementals in Wizard's Folly. **An effective method to climb to level 10 is by doing the quest Charr at the Gate repeatedly, abandoning the quest every time it's been completed, or map traveling back to Ascalon City when all except one Charr have been killed. The foes are level 5, and Rurik and his forces usually beat them easily. Just make sure that you have the foes in your danger zone in order to collect the XP. **From level 10 on you will have to venture into the Northlands to kill level 5+ Charr, and eventually level 10 Charr bosses. *From level 16 on, you must use the "death leveling" method. This involves leveling an opponent monster by allowing it to kill your character over and over (typically while the player is afk). The monster must be located near a Resurrection Shrine in order not to lose aggro before your respawn. Monsters commonly used for this method are Striders in Ashford Village and Moss Spiders near Barradin's Estate. **You can speed up the process by aggroing more than one foe at a time (but only one of them will level up!), by wielding a vampiric weapon (-1 health regen, they are very rare in pre-searing, but they do exist!) or by repeated life sacrifice (which means you can't go afk)or by using the warrior stance frenzy, which means you get double damage. **Note: Removing all armor that you have will further expedite your death cycle, thus quickening the experience gain for the monster. **Warning: After 10 (or 12?) hours of no activity at all (no movement, no keystrikes, no inputs, ...) you'll automatically be disconnected from the server with an error 059. **Once the monster reaches an appropriate level (preferably level 20, at least your own minus five) it can be killed for experience. Remember there is no death penalty in Pre-Searing. *At level 19 you may claim the XP reward for all quests, including all quests for all secondary professions. This will boost your level to 20, or very close to it. (Caution: As soon as you've confirmed your secondary profession certain quests become unavailable, so you should complete those first and claim the reward, but DO NOT click the "Accept as secondary profession" button.) Category:Character-based titles Category:Prophecies titles